Ring The Bell
by Randomtribute
Summary: "He hands her a bell. It's looks special. It was painted white smoothly and carefully. It had lovely gold decorations on it,too. But it was not a normal bell. Katniss felt the urge to ring the bell." PLACED AFTER REBELLION


Katniss stops at the fence that keeps District twelve separated from the woods. Katniss finds out that it's not on and that it would be safe to go though.

Katniss loves the woods. It where she can escape into her own world. But the woods get lonely for Katniss ever since her hunting buddy/cousin moved away to district two. His name was Gale.

Katniss felt guilty about not thinking about her closest friend.

She moved along the grass. She stops along the path and looks around her. She notices how she hardly left the path and how a lot was left to explore.

Part of her wants to be her brave, stuborns self and make new path ways in the forest. But the other part wants to follow Peeta's instructions and stay on the paths where nothing can harm her.

This time, Katniss wouldn't let her sweet side get to her. She took her brave side.

Before Katniss makes a new path, she goes to get her bow and arrows. She doesn't take her time watching the flowers bloom and whistling the tune that the mocking-jays repeat.

When she is back at the start of the path, she takes one of her hunting knifes and cuts as much tall grass as she can, making a path. More into the path it starts to get dark. Dark enough for Katniss to know that she has to go home.

_I should have left earlier. _Katniss thinks. _The coyotes can be out any second looking for food. And I'm on there wish list.  
_

And as if on cue, Katniss hears a growling sound.

But Katniss is too late. The coyote charges at Katniss before she can shoot.

The coyote gnaws at Katniss's leg makeing a huge mark on it.

Katniss takes an arrow and stabs the coyote leaving it dead.

Peeta would be very angry at Katniss for leaving the path.

But that's her last thought before she falls into the dark ness.

* * *

Katniss wakes up on her bed. Katniss quickly realizes that it isn't he bed, it's the hospitals bed.

She feels her self being shaked and shaked and shaked.

the shaking stops and the hands move to her hand

But Katniss can't open her eyes. She's to weak to do that. But she can hear a muffled getting more clearer and clear until, she can hear it.

"Katniss, please wake up!" Someone pleads.

Her eyes open and she sees Prim bye her side.

"Prim?" Katniss asks. "B-But your dead!" Katniss excliams

"I am." prim states.

"Than how can I see you?" Katniss asks tryong to be calm.

"Never mind that. Your dying. I need you to wake up." Prim says.

"How?" I ask.

"I need you to think for a few minutes. Than I'll be back." She says.

Katniss Feels her self being drifted away. But she can't just lie there and die. No she cant! She had survived and had done way to much to die of a injured leg. And for gods sake Peeta lost his _whole_ leg!

I see prim appear with Finnick.

"FINNICK!" Katniss cries.

He hands her a bell. It's looks special. It was painted white smoothly and carefully. It had lovely gold decorations on it,too. But it was not a normal bell. Katniss felt the urge to ring the bell.

"When you need us ring the bell." He says? "Prim will demonstrate it."

Prim takes the bell and rings it back and forth making a lively sound while repeating the word cinnia multiple times.

Katniss looks up at them in confusion.

And suddenly, cinna appears.

Katniss gapes at them. She tries to hug them but she falls through them.

"You better lie down. Your going to wake up soon.. Cinna suggests.

Katniss nods and carefully and slow lies back down.

"You'll find this in your room."

Then Katniss wakes up in pain, but is again filled with morphling.

* * *

Katniss is in joy when she is allowed to leave the hospital. In her opinion, it reminds her of being locked up. Like Peeta had been.

"Peeta."

Then word escapes her mouth easily.

Katniss can't explain the butterflys in her stomach.

There he his. Just a few inches away is the boy with the bread that fell in love with a girl from the seam.

A 'seam brat' is what his mother called it.

Katniss starts to jog. Since she's a hunter, her feet are light on every step she takes.

But Peeta's steps are loud and Katniss will know that he is following her. Katniss does not want to be followed by him.

Katniss feels like she is actually on fire because of the speed she's going. But it's when she trips when everything goes wrong.

Peeta watches her fall. He run much faster.

Katniss thinks that Peeta going to yell at her.

But she doesn't know how much Peeta wants to hug her and comfort her.


End file.
